


Pillow Talk

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto’s idea of pillow talk leaves something to be desired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mtxref_fic’s prompt ‘Torchwood(/any), Jack/any, pillow talk,’ at fic_promptly.

His head resting on Jack’s chest after a strenuous bout of shagging, Ianto sighed.

“I really need to clean under your shelves. Have you seen the size of the dust bunnies under there? They’re big enough to develop intelligence and take over the world.”

Jack chuckled. “Seriously? You’ve just had mind-blowing sex and all you can think about is cleaning? Your idea of pillow talk leaves a lot to be desired.”

“I’m staring a massive dust bunny right in the face from a distance of less than a metre, I can’t not think about it. Anyway, It’s hardly my fault that I have the perfect vantage point right now to see under your shelves. You’re the one who dragged me onto the floor, remember?”

“Vividly!” Ianto could hear the lascivious smirk in Jack’s voice. “You could just close your eyes, you know.”

“Already tried that, but I can feel it watching me, waiting to pounce.”

Turning his head slightly so he could see what Ianto was looking at, Jack snorted. “It’s not that big. Besides it’s just a clump of dust and fluff, it’s not alive. I think we’re safe.”

“We’re sitting, or in our case lying, right on top of a Rift through time and space. We can’t be too careful. Weirder things have happened than dust bunnies developing intelligence.”

“That’s true.” Reaching out lazily with one arm, Jack squashed the dust bunny flat. “There, threat eliminated. Can we turn the conversation to a subject more suitable for pillow talk now?”

“Hmpf. We don’t do pillow talk, Jack, we just shag until we drop. There's never a pillow involved, or a bed, for that matter. Desks, floors, walls, the autopsy table, the SUV, occasionally the sofa, but never a bed.”

“There could be pillows if you wanted, you know. You only had to say. I’d even be open to trying a bed, if you’re offering. I mean, we can try my cot but it might be a bit on the cosy side and there’s a good chance one or both of us would fall off, which might put a bit of a damper on proceedings, but I’m game if you are.”

Ianto lifted his head to stare Jack in the face, almost nose to nose.

“Are you serious?”

“We’ve been shagging for months, it’s about time we took the next step, don’t you think?”

“And the next step would be?”

“Spending the night together?”

“I’m up for that.”

“I can tell.” Jack wriggled beneath Ianto. “How about we see if it’s possible to fit two grown men in my cot?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

“Race you!”

“You’re on! Last one there bottoms!”

Scrambling to his feet, Ianto helped Jack up and followed him down the ladder into the tiny space beneath his office and closed the hatch behind him.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’d tell you what they got up to next, but they’ve sworn me to secrecy. ;)


End file.
